This invention relates generally to orthodontic devices and, more specifically, to fixed mandibular arch and maxillary arch expanders.
Orthodontists treating children often need to gain space of unerupted mandibular incisors and increase intercanine distance for narrow archforms as well as distalize mandibular first molars so that a total increase of archlength is available in the lower dental arch from first molar to first molar. Furthermore, the orthodontist also may want to expand the palate correspondingly. Often there is a need for tooth extraction of permanent teeth due to crowding.
Mandibular and maxillary arch expanders are known to the art. However, such mandibular arch expanders are rather bulky in design, impede tongue mobility, are uncomfortable to wear and interfere with good oral hygiene. The devices must be substantial in design to resist torquing or leverage mechanics during chewing.